Single pole connectors are used to connect two lengths of wire or cable, for example, to provide cable to ships when shored. Known single pole connectors typically use a retention mechanism, such as a spring finger, to secure a circular contact attached to an electrical cable within an insulating sleeve of the connector. However, once the contact is inserted and locked into the insulating sleeve with the spring finger, the assembly becomes permanent and if the insulating sleeve is damaged in service, the complete connector, sleeve, and contact must be replaced. In addition, the design of conventional single pole connectors may allow the circular contact to slip and rotate within the insulator sleeve under certain conditions, thus making it difficult to disengage the contact without cutting the sleeve apart. Furthermore, some conventional insulating sleeves may include a thermoset rubber, such as a neoprene/hypalon rubber compound, as well as a metallic locking ring within the sleeve. As rubber sleeves are prone to abrasion, the current carrying metallic locking ring may be exposed when the sleeve splits or tears, thus potentially creating an unsafe environment for a user.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved single pole connector.